A Luke Triton Christmas
by Nate-kun
Summary: A Professor Layton Adaption of the TV Special, A Charlie Brown Christmas. Slight OOC as the personalities of the Peanuts characters must fit the Layton characters. Dated.


I just felt this had to be done for the holidays… Slight OOC so the Professor Layton Characters fit in personality with those of the Charlie Brown characters, if you have seen the special before (And I'm sure you have! ^_^….or else you're just cold hearted o.e) you probably know who plays who after a bit of reading!

By the way, almost every character will refer to Luke as ''Luke Triton'', I'm sure you all know why already!

A Luke Triton Christmas

It was winter…..Ah…That meant Christmas was close to arriving.

Local children were found skating on a frozen pond singing a classic song while even Granny Riddleton's Cat, Keet joined them. As they skated, they sang.

_Christmas time is here,  
happiness and cheer,  
fun for all that children call,  
their favorite time of the year_.

Professor Hershel Layton was just picking up his apprentice, Luke Triton from school, as part of a promise they had made earlier, Layton was on his way to take Luke to the frozen pond with the other people to join them.

_Snowflakes in the air,  
carols everywhere,  
olden times and ancient rhymes,  
of love and dreams to share._

The two walked into the city of London throughout all the Christmas lights and stores, slowly ending up in a path which leads them to a wall, they both sat their shoulders on it for a while, and then Luke spoke.

''I think there must be something wrong with me Professor, Christmas is coming but I'm not happy. I don't feel the way you're supposed to feel.''

The Professor and Luke left the wall as Luke continued.

''I just don't understand Christmas I guess…I like getting presents and giving away Christmas cards and decorating trees and all that, but I'm still not happy…I always end up feeling depressed.'' Luke waited as his mentor thought of a way to help his apprentice with his problem…

"Luke my boy, you may perhaps be the only person I know who can turn a wonderful season like Christmas into a problem, Although with that I disagree with what Remi says: Of all the Luke Tritons in the world, you're the Luke Triton-iest'' Layton explained as they walked to the pond.

They finally made it as Keet was doing a showoff dance to the skaters as they sang more.

_Sleigh bells in the air,  
beauty everywhere,  
Yuletide by the fireside,  
and joyful memories there._

_Christmas time is here  
we'll be drawing near,  
oh, that we could always see,  
such spirit through the year,  
oh, that we could always see,  
such spirit through the year…_

Keet was particularly doing a crazy skating routine, purposely grabbing Remi's hand, which in turn held onto another person's hand, making a whole line of people in the process!

Layton and Luke skated around Keet; they did not know however…that the cat was planning a trick!

Keet grabbed Layton's top hat and was dragging him everywhere around the pond!

Luke in the process also got tangled up and was sent flying into a tree full of snow! Unfortunately the snow fell on him as he got up…

* * *

After skating in the pond, Luke stared outside into the snow inside Layton's house thinking about a certain thing.

Ultimately deciding to do what he desired at the time, Luke put on his coat and went outside to check the mailbox.

Luke checked around to see if anybody was watching…before opening it to glance inside of the mailbox.

''Hello in there! '' His voice echoed.

''Rats…Nobody sent me a Christmas card Today'' Luke walked away from the mailbox upon saying this.

''I almost wish there weren't a holiday season…I know nobody likes me...Why do we have to have a holiday to emphasize it?'' Luke got a sarcastic idea, and walked up to a girl reading a Christmas card.

''Thanks for the Christmas card you sent me.'' Luke said with a sarcastic smile and look.

Unfortunately the girl did not understand and mistook it for the truth, ''I didn't send you a Christmas card Luke Triton!'' She walked away with a sarcastic look of her own! Luke stood there with a blank face.

''Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?'' Luke called back to the girl.

Luke decided to see what everyone else was doing, coming up to a particularly filthy child creating a snowman who as well, was dirty.

Luke looked up at the snowman before commenting on it. ''You're the only person I know who can raise a cloud of dust in a snowstorm!'' With this Luke walked away to meet Keet who was reading the newspaper and at the same time, eating!

Luke decided this was….weird and was headed to see Layton, Remi, and others by a fence.

They were all tasting snowflakes, probably remising about their own childhoods.

Layton took a taste of the snowflakes as well, ''Needs a pinch of sugar I believe…Ah I can remember the days we used to do this as children…''

''When I was a child, I used to never eat December snowflakes…I always waited till January for that.'' Remi said.

''They sure appear ripe to me…'' Layton muttered.

Luke walked up to the two adults and other children, the two grown-ups watched as the children tried to knock a can down from a fence. Although there it was useless, every snowball had missed its target.

Layton decided to take matters into his own hands and grabbed his top hat, swinging it around while it carried a snowball, he knocked the can over!

Layton smiled afterwards, probably more remising of his childhood…

Luke walked passed everyone, sitting down at Remi's ''Psychiatric Help – 5 cents'' desk. Remi noticed this and walked to her desk, sitting down, as she was ready to solve poor Luke's problem…

Remi swung the snow on her desk out of the way, and changed the sign at the bottom of her desk from ''the doctor is OUT'' to ''the doctor is REAL IN''. Finally ready, she sat down and began by saying ''May I help you?''

''I'm in a sad shape--'' Luke started but was interrupted by Remi.

''Wait a minute before we begin, I must ask for a paid advance, 5 pounds please.'' She said.

Luke dug around in his pocket before finding the appropriate amount of pounds, placing them in Remi's can.

''Boy! What a sale! Oh I love hearing that noise! That beautiful noise of cold hard cash! That beautiful beautiful sound, nickels nickels nickels! That beautiful sound of money!'' After finally realizing she was getting a bit distracted, Remi settled down and began to start.

''Alright now Luke, what seems to be your trouble?''

''I feel depressed…I know I should be feeling happy but I'm not'' Luke began.

''Well as they say on TV, the mere fact that you realize you need help indicates that you are not too far gone. I think we better pinpoint your fears so we can find out what you're afraid of so we can label it.'' Remi noted.

''Are you afraid of responsibility? If so then you have hypengiophobia phobia'' Remi started by trying to detail Luke's fear.

''I don't think that's quite it.'' Luke said.

''How about cats? If you're afraid of cats, you have ailurophobia.'' She continued

''Well sort of but I'm not sure'' Luke said, wondering how this had anything to do with his problem…

''How about staircases? If you are then you have clamacophobia. Maybe you have thylasophobia which is the fear of the ocean, or maybe you have gephyrophobia which is the fear of crossing bridges, or maybe you have pantophobia, do you think you have pantophobia?'' Remi asked and got closer to Luke to hear his answer.

''What's pantophobia???'' Luke asked instead of answering.

'' The fear of everything! '' Remi said with a smile.

Luke got quite annoyed by now and yelled ''THAT'S IT!'' in Remi's face, forgetting his gentlemanly manners for a second, Remi flew off her desk into the snow, a bit dazed.

''Actually Remi, my trouble is Christmas. I just don't understand it. Instead of feeling happy, I feel sort of let down…'' Luke said with a frown.

''You need involvement; you need to get involved in some sort of Christmas project! How would you; like to be the director of the school Christmas play?'' Remi asked.

"Me! You want me to be the director of the Christmas play?'' Luke asked.

''Sure Luke Triton, the school needs a director and according to me: you need involvement; I hear they have a sheppard, a musician, animals, and everything you need! I hear they even have a Christmas queen…'' Remi said.

''But I don't know anything about directing a Christmas play!'' Luke replied.

''Don't worry, I'll be there to help you, I'll meet you at the school auditorium!'' She said as Keet suddenly appeared walked past them!

''Coincidently, I know how you feel about Christmas, getting depressed and all that, happens to me every year!'' Remi said as they walked.

"When I was a young girl, I never really got what I wanted: I always got a toy, or a bicycle or clothes or something like that.'' Remi said.

"What is it that you wanted Remi?'' Luke asked. "Real estate...'' Remi answered as Keet walked by them again, holding a box full of decorations and what not.

Feeling curious, Luke followed Keet to find out what the cat was doing. The cat was making his ''cat'' house very…..decorative, seeing a newspaper, Luke quickly grabbed it and read it out loud. "What's this? Find the true meaning of Christmas, when money, Money! , MONEY! , spectacular super colossal Christmas lights & display contest!?...LIGHTS AND DISPLAY CONTEST!? Oh no…Even the neighborhood cat gone commercial…I can't stand it… ugh…''

Luke couldn't take it anymore and walked away unknowingly that he was walking towards Flora, who was holding a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Luke! I don't know how can I express my feelings to that Santa Claus man by myself, So I'm having you write it while I tell you what to write.'' Flora explained.

"Ok…..but I don't have much time…I'm supposed to be by the school auditorium directing the Christmas play...'' Luke answered as Flora gave him the piece of paper.

"Dear Santa Claus, How have you been? Did you have a nice summer? How's your wife? I have been extra good this year (A/N: You sure about that?) so I apologize, but my list is pretty long.'' Luke sighed and said "Oh brother…'' as Flora continued "Please note the size & color of each item, and send as many as possible, if it seems too complicated, please feel free to make it easy on yourself! Just send money, how about 10$'s and 20$'s?'' "10$'s and 20$'s?!?!?!'' Luke shouted

"Not you as well Flora!" Luke said as he ran to the school auditorium. Was there at least one person that understood Christmas? Flora looked confused as she was left alone, "All I want I have coming to me, all I want is my fair share…'' She said as she too walked to the auditorium…

* * *

All the children were dancing in very……."unique" fashions while rehearsing for the play, even Keet was into it! Dancing with a guitar and just being a major showoff!

"All right! Quiet everybody!'' Remi said out loud, which made everyone shut up… "Our director will be here any minute and will start rehearsal once more!'' Remi shouted out loud again. "Director? What director!''One girl asked as she walked up to Remi.

"Luke Triton!" Remi answered, but when she did another girl shouted: "Oh no! We're doomed!" ''This'll be the worse Christmas play ever!" The child replied.

''Here we comes! Here's our director everybody!" Luke entered the scene seeing everyone clapping and noticing a strange "Hoooooo sound'' The crowd of children and adults separated, revealing it was Keet just imitating a howl of some sort…

Keet was embarrassed and looked away as if nothing happened… "Man's second best friend…" Luke said.

"Well it's really good seeing you all out here, as you know, we are going to be putting on a Christmas play, due to the short of time, we'll get right down to work!" Luke started his "career of directing'' by walking towards the actors. "The first thing to do is to ensure a good performance and pay all attention to the director. I'll keep my directions simple, if I point to the right, it means focus attention stage to the right, if I make a slashy motion above my throat, it means cut the scene short! If I make a revolving motion with my hands, it means pick up the tempo! If I spread my hands apart, it means slow down! It's the spirits of the actors that count! The inches that they show in their director! Am I right? I said AM I RIGHT?"

As Luke finished his speech, everyone started their routine with a dance! After a while, Luke shouted "STOP THE MUSIC!"And continued by saying, "Alright! Were going to do this play, and were going to do it right!" Luke turned to Remi. "Remi, get those costumes and scripts and pass them out! Now the scripter will be handing out your parts!"

Remi passed the scripts out to the first two people, who bragged about their roles, before heading to Don Paolo (A/N:Who oddly enough, with being a weird adult with an odd past…was in a children's play?!?!?... weird).

"Don, you're a sheppard.'' Remi said as she walked away from Don after handing the script. "BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! EVERY CHRISTMAS IT'S THE SAME!!! I ALWAYS END UP BEING THE SHEPARD!!! BLAST! BLAST BLAST!" Don complained…for what seemed to be the 50290269027607th time today…

Remi walked up to Keet and gave him his role, "Keet, you have to be all the animals in our play, Can you be a sheep?" with that said, Keet made a baa sound! "How about a cow?'' with that as well said, Keet made a moo sound. "How about a penguin?" and with that, Keet stood up and started walking straight, with his feet tapping the ground every second! ''Yes! He's even a good penguin!'' Remi said as Keet got over-dramatic and started over-doing his role. Remi of course got annoyed, "No no no! Listen all of you! You got to take directions! You got to have discipline! You got to have respect for your director!" As Remi said this, Keet was humorously copying her; however Remi noticed this and got annoyed even more.

"I ought to slug you…" Remi said, threatening Keet… Remi almost punched Keet, the cat dodged the uppercut and jumped in the air and licked Remi in the face!

''Ugh! I've been kissed by a cat! I have cat germs! Get help! Get water! Get some disinfect! Get some Windex!" Remi screamed as she ran around in circles, scared. Keet however stuck out his tongue and a groan sound in response…

As Remi ran past the professor and the others, Luke got quietly annoyed and spoke again. "All right! All right! Script girl continue with the scripts!" said Luke.

Remi walked up to the professor, who was playing a role just for the fun of it, if there was any… "Hershel! You have to get rid of the top hat if you're going to do your part! Oh and here memorize these lines." said Remi. ''I'm sorry Remi, but I do not believe I can memorize these lines…And take my hat off? That sounds preposterous! " Layton said. "Memorize it and be ready to recite when your cue comes." Remi replied.

Remi walked back to Luke, having given all the parts. "Ok Mr. Director, the cast is set! Now you can take over…" Remi finished her job as she walked away, giving Luke control now. "Alright let's keep it quiet! Places everybody! Accordion guy! Play the music for scene one!" Ordered Luke The music was going

…For a while before Luke shouted "Cut! Cut!" ending the melody. "No! No! No!" Luke saw that most of the actors were not working out with each other, and decided to straighten the relationships between them out.

After everything was solved (mostly everything…mind you...) Remi shouted for a lunch break. Luke was confused to this and asked why, but then he saw Keet with an empty bowl… Keet started doing tricks with the bowl and after finishing, Luke regained control of the rehearsal "Alright, there's no time for foolishness, we've got to get on with our play!" Luke said in a tone of impatience.

Remi suddenly remembered something and realized it: "Hey! That's right! What about my part! Are you going to let all this go to waste?!?'' "Good grief…" Luke sighed.

Regaining control once again, Luke spoke once more, "Alright let's take it from the top again. Places, Action!" Everyone was doing their parts almost perfect! Even Remi was snapping to the beat and tapping her foot, "Luke Triton isn't this it a great play?" Remi asked, still tapping in beat. Luke somehow did not agree with Remi, throwing his megaphone on the floor, "That's it!" He said, walking over to the actors. "Now look, if were ever going to get this play off the ground, were going to need some cooperation!" Luke complained, walking away.

Remi noticed this and tried to calm him, "What's the matter Luke Triton? Don't you think it's great?" She asked, "It's all wrong!" Luke replied, "Look Luke Triton, lets face it, we all know Christmas is a big commercial racket, its run by a big eastern syndicate you know…"

"Well this is one play that isn't going to be commercial!" said Luke, kind of in fear of the play becoming…..commercial… "Look Luke Triton, What do you want?" Remi asked, if something was bothering Luke, perhaps it was because of an item missing that would work perfect for the play…

"The proper move, we need a Christmas tree!" Luke finally explained his dilemma, now all they needed…was a tree! "Hey…Perhaps a tree! A great big shiny aluminum Christmas tree! That's it Luke Triton, you get the tree, I'll handle this crowd." Remi said, already wondering what the tree would look like.

"Ok! I'll take the professor with me, the rest of you, practice your lines!" Luke announced as he left to find the perfect tree with Layton.

As they left, Remi shouted one last thing, "Get the biggest aluminum tree you can find Luke Triton!"

One of the girls insulted Luke by saying: "Yeah do something right for a change Luke Triton!"

* * *

As Layton & Luke walked out of the school, Luke couldn't help but talk to the professor about his problem…

"I don't know, Professor. I just don't know…" Luke said as the two walked past the snowy London…

"Well I guess we better concentrate on getting a Christmas tree" Said Luke while they traveled through the icy sidewalks of London…

"I suggest we try the place with the large lights, my boy." Layton suggested and the two walked over there.

You could say the place was a bit…too commercialized, every you looked were big heavy metal trees that even made a loud noise when you knocked on them, it was….almost a horrible sight…

Layton banged on a tree which in turn made the tree scream a loud metal noise, "This really does brings Christmas down to prison…" the professor frowned after saying that…

"Fantastic…" Luke said with sarcasm as they walked through the giant trees.

Eventually, they spotted a tiny little tree that looked like the only one that was actually…living! In that place!

Layton stared at it before questioning himself, "I wonder if they still make wooden Christmas trees???" Layton said, still wearing a frown.

"This little green one here seems like it needs a home professor." Luke smiled a bit when seeing it, the tree looked very helpless, like a baby you could say.

''I don't know, my boy. Remember what Remi said? This doesn't seem to fit the modern spirit." Layton said; a bit worried.

"I don't care professor! We won't regret it! It'll be just right for the play! Besides, I think it needs me!" Luke smiled again as he picked up the tiny tree, sadly though a bit of the trees small leaves fell upon the grasp.

The two left, returning to the school in due time.

* * *

The two eventually returned, and placed the tree on the piano in the auditorium, leaving all of the cast to just gasp at it…..

"We're back!" Luke said.

And then…the rain of insults began…

"Boy are you stupid, Luke Triton!"

"What kind of tree is that?!?!?"

"You were supposed to get a good tree! Can't you even tell a good tree from a poor tree??!?!?!"

"I told you he'd goof it up!"

"He's not the guy you can depend on to do anything right!"

"Your hopeless, Luke Triton!"

"Completely Hopeless!"

"RATS!" Luke yelled in disgrace walking away…

"You've been dumb before Luke Triton, but this time you really did it!"

Everyone started laughing at poor Luke & Layton!

"What a tree!"

They all laughed and eventually walked away!

"I guess you were right professor…I shouldn't have picked this little tree…Everything I do turns into a disaster…I guess I really don't know what Christmas is all about…ISN'T THERE ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHAT CHRISTMAS IS ALL ABOUT!?!??!?!!?" Luke yelled, very sad about his stupid mistake…

Layton smiled and thought for a moment, before speaking, "Sure, my boy. I can tell you what Christmas is all about." Layton walked to the middle of the stage. "Lights please?" Layton asked, and like so, the lights turned off…

Layton recited a saying from the second chapter of the Gospel of Luke **(A/N: HA!!! Gospel of _Luke_! I get it! XD)**

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

After saying that speech, the professor walked back to his dear apprentice, "That's what Christmas is all about, my boy…"

Luke felt encouraged with that speech, and gradually grabbed the small tiny tree, and walked outside, others slowly following…

* * *

Luke walked the snowy streets of London back to the professor's house; he looked up into the stars…and remembered the professor's words…

"Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you;"

Luke looked back into the snow, "The professor is right…I won't let all this commercialism ruin my Christmas! I'll take this tree home and decorate it! I'll show them that it will work well in our play!" Said Luke in a now non-depressing tone of voice!

Luke remembered about the contest Keet had entered earlier that day, and made a quick visit to Granny R's. Home to take an ornament to use for the poor tree…

''1st prize?!" Luke said as he stared at Keet's 'cathouse', "Oh well…this commercial cat isn't going to ruin my Christmas." Luke took a shiny red ornament from the cathouse and placed it delicately on the tree, however the tree's weight couldn't hold it and it came tumbling down like a person whose hunchback!

"I killed it…" Luke sadly looked at the hunchbacked tree. "Oh! Everything I touch gets ruined!" Luke complained, sadly walking away…

Meanwhile, the cast members slowly looked at Luke's tree, studying it for what it truly was…

"I never thought it was such a bad little tree…" Layton said.

"It's not bad at all really…" Layton smiled and placed his coat around the tree, "Maybe it just needs a little love…"

The entire cast grabbed the items from Keet's cathouse and quickly placed them on the poor tree…all of sudden…that poor tree wasn't so poor anymore!

The tree was perfectly decorated now! Everyone smiled and was happy for the moment!

"Although Luke Triton can be a blockhead…he did get a nice tree" Remi said.

Then…everyone started whistling a song…waiting for Luke's return…

Luke did eventually come back and stared at the tree's beauty, it was remarkable!

The entire cast of the play noticed Luke's arrival and they all gave a cheer!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LUKE TRITON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted as Luke too, joined them in their song…

* * *

I thought I did well with that! Maybe I'll do some other Holiday Incarnations later… *cough* Valentines Day *cough* Easter *cough* Arbor Day, Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
